Fluff!
by Amethyst Skulkyrie Cain
Summary: Sakura misses Kakashi. She goes to see him late at night. A little GuyxLee, but extremely minor. Limey. Rated T just in case. ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: As with all my fics, I don't own this particular anime/manga. This is my first attempt at citrus-y goodness, so please be nice in your reviews. Saying that, please read and review :)**

**But before you go and read my failed attempt at citrus-y goodness, do take a warning: This is a KakaSaku fic, but also an implied GuyLee fic – but the GuyLee is toward the end bit, and like, a one, maybe two liner.**

**And again, read and review, my amazing readers.**

**:)**

Haruno Sakura left her house and ran the 15 blocks to her Sensei's apartment, pushing chakra into her legs so she could go faster. The night was clear, with no clouds, only stars, but the wind was high, and the air was cold, which gave Sakura an incentive to go as fast as she could.

It was about 10pm, and she had something important to tell Kakashi Sensei. Her visiting him had not been planned, so Sakura had no idea how to tell him.

Then again, actions speak louder than words. Inner Sakura smirked evilly, devising a plan in the back of Sakura's mind.

Finally, after 9 minutes and 30 seconds of running as fast as she could, using chakra to make herself even faster, Sakura Haruno arrived at Kakashi Hatake's apartment, and used even more chakra to climb up to his fifth storey window/balcony.

Hoping in vain that he wasn't asleep, Sakura knocked on the window, shaking slightly from the cold. She had to be quiet, as Guy and Lee lived in the apartment below Kakashi.

Sakura was now 18, and 3 years ago, Uzumaki Naruto had gone out, alone, to try and bring back Uchiha Sasuke. He sent occasional letters that were of surprising length (for Naruto, anyhow), but they showed no sign of his coming back any-time soon. All they said was that Sasuke needed some persuading to come home, and that Naruto had resorted to 'desperate measures'.

Since Naruto's absence, Sakura had grown up a lot. Not so much mentally, but definitely physically. Her bra size had gone up two, her hair – still the same sakura colour as before – was now nearing her elbow, and the puppy fat that once surrounded her face and hips had gone as well.

She was a beautiful young woman.

During her musing, Sakura had not noticed that Kakashi had opened the window, and was now looking at her blankly. His T-shirt was not on, only his mask, and he was in khaki boxer shorts. Sakura blushed a little as she took in his cream coloured stomach and 6 pack. He had no tan, which wasn't altogether shocking. Kakashi must have been on his way to bed.

Kakashi leaned right over, his face only a literal 2 inches from Sakura's face.

"Well, are you coming in, or aren't you?" Blushing again, Sakura lowered herself from the window ledge, nearly walking into his face, and walked into the apartment.

His apartment was not messy, which surprised Sakura. She'd always thought that Kakashi was a messy person. Kakashi walked over to the fridge, and pulled out a ginger beer, offering another to Sakura. She declined silently, and Kakashi grimaced.

"Are you hurt?" Sakura hurried over to Kakashi, laying her hand upon his right cheek, looking into his single gray eye. His forehead protector still covered his Sharingan.

Kakashi shook his head weakly, and kissed her forehead through the mask.

"No. I just heard a groan again, and it's killing my buzz. Listen, if you so wish. But I will say one thing: it's disturbing."

Sakura listened, her hand still on Kakashi's clothed cheek. She strained her ears further, before she heard the cause of Kakashi's distress.

"Deeper, Sensei, push it!" What followed was a long groan, and a roar of triumph. After that, there was the creaking of bed springs and even more groans, before it seemed to slow right down, and then altogether stop.

Sakura took her hand away from Kakashi's cheek, and buried her head in his chest, putting her hands on his waist.

"I think I'm permanently scarred." Sakura laughed, and put her arms around Kakashi, putting her hands on the small of his back, rubbing gently.

Kakashi groaned, and Sakura smiled. "Keep going like that, and I'll be willing to forget that you came here uninvited."

"I was wondering when you'd say that. I actually came here to tell you something I forgot to say yesterday."

"Why, was it because my kissing shocked you?"

Ah. Now Sakura could get defensive. "Yeah, it actually did. That was my first kiss, y'know."

"Good."

Sakura bristled. "How is that good? Ino teased me for so long, calling me 'frigid'."

"It's good because your first kiss was so amazing that your standards are now so high that no one in the world could top it, which has just guaranteed us being together forever."

"I like the sound of that."

"So do I, Sakura. So do I." Sakura released Kakashi, and flopped down on his couch. He looked at her for a moment, before shrugging and sitting down beside her, putting his hand over her eyes and lowering his mask. He then proceeded to lean in and kiss her gently, letting her get used to the sensation of another mouth moving with hers.

Sakura scooted closer, and Kakashi smiled into the kiss. As the kiss became more heated, Sakura moved herself onto Kakashi's lap, straddling his waist. Once Sakura had a secure grip around his waist, Kakashi stood up, walking towards the bedroom, they were still kissing, and both his hands were on her arse. She released her legs from around his waist, and he lowered her gently onto the bed. They stopped kissing to catch their breaths.

Sakura was flat on her back, one leg flat and one leg bent at the knee, her foot pressed into his duvet. Kakashi was lying on his side facing Sakura, a smile on his face as he appraised her flushed appearance and messed – up hair. He was propped up on his elbow, and his hand was in his hair, the other now moved to behind her head, stroking her hair.

"I love you, Haruno Sakura."

"And I you." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him again.

"Be mine, forever." Sakura gasped, expecting Kakashi to say it was a prank.

But it wasn't. In his hand was a ring, a simple gold ring with a green diamond in the middle. On the underside was the engraved message: _True love never dies. I love you, Sakura Hatake:)_

"Oh... my... God... YES!" Kakashi grinned, slipping the ring on her finger. A perfect fit.

A perfect match.

A perfect love.

**Finished:)**

**Just a cheesy little oneshot that's going nowhere!**

**Read and review. **


End file.
